


warm blood, underneath my skin

by SandSunSiliceousOoze



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Light breathplay, Multi, Oral Sex, Tenderness, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandSunSiliceousOoze/pseuds/SandSunSiliceousOoze
Summary: It shouldn't have been a surprise to see Astrid and Eadwulf at the gala, all things considered. It wasn't a surprise to constantly find one of them watching him whenever he glanced their way. Itwasa surprise, however, when Astrid's voice cut through his thoughts near the end of the evening, the Zemnian soft and familiar.The Snoring Salmon, second floor, last room on the right. We won't be spending the night. I hope you'll come.
Relationships: Astrid/Eodwulf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	warm blood, underneath my skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on a prompt given to me by a friend!
> 
> Caleb is a trans man and the words "dick/cock" and "hole" are used to refer to his genitals. Astrid is a trans woman and the word "clit" is used to refer to her genitals. 
> 
> There are brief implications of the three of them having underage sex during their time at Soltryce, but no explicit/detailed flashbacks. 
> 
> Title from CRJ's "Warm Blood"

The gala itself was largely uneventful, simply the latest in a seemingly never-ending series of parties that the Mighty Nein really should _not_ be attending. They were at this one on behalf of Vess DeRogna, hired to scope out a rival mage with slightly-too-similar interests in the Biting North. 

Jester had insisted that they couldn't just keep going to fancy parties in the same outfits, and so they had once again made the rounds in Rexxentrum's garment district, putting in orders of varying complexity and eventually arriving at the mage's home in Empire finery. 

Their outfits were almost drab compared to their Nicodranian- and Xhorhassian-commissioned clothing, but Caleb couldn't help but feel like royalty in the sort of clothes he's only ever seen upper-class men wearing. He was dressed in tailored grey pants, a white button-up shirt, a silken dark red waistcoat embroidered in gold thread with small rolling curls and curves that bring to mind flames along the hem, and a dark grey frock coat overtop it all. Despite the cost of the outfit and the detailing on the waistcoat, he wasn’t dressed so extravagantly as to stand out in a crowd of wealthy people- he would blend in, in looks if not in manners, and that was for the best. It still felt dangerous to be too noticeable in Rexxentrum, regardless of whether or not certain people were aware of his existence. And on the topic of certain people-

It shouldn't have been a surprise to see Astrid and Eadwulf there, all things considered. It wasn't a surprise to constantly find one of them watching him whenever he glanced their way. It _was_ a surprise, however, when Astrid's voice cut through his thoughts near the end of the evening, the Zemnian soft and familiar.

_The Snoring Salmon, second floor, last room on the right. We won't be spending the night. I hope you'll come._

It would be foolish to go alone to an inn he'd never heard of for a rendezvous with his old classmates based on a vague message. But Caleb _had_ heard of this inn- had been there several times many years ago, and its familiarity is why he finds himself walking up the worn wooden stairs, disguised as an unremarkable half-elf man with short brown hair and brown eyes, and hesitates only a moment before knocking on the last door on the right.

It doesn't open, but Caleb stands there for one minute, two minutes, three- until he hears the click of the lock. The door opens just a crack, and familiar blue eyes look him up and down before holding the door open wider and letting him in.

He drops the disguise as soon as the door is shut and locked, and thrills at the knowledge that Eadwulf is behind him, unseen. Out of his range of vision. He can hear every movement the man makes, though, and it seems like it's for his benefit. To help him feel more comfortable. And it works. 

Astrid is sat primly on the bed, wearing the same long, high-necked, sleeveless dress she'd had on at the party, shoulders still draped with a beautifully-woven shawl, forearms still hidden beneath opera gloves, and for the first time in a long time, her smile reaches her eyes. 

“Bren,” she says, voice soft. “I’m glad you came.”

It’s so easy to slip back into Zemnian around his two old friends. It feels like slipping into the calm waters of a slow-moving stream when he’s used to fighting against a weak current. They don’t need to speak Common, not in this room. Not tonight. All the words they could need are in their mother tongue.

“I could not have said no." 

"It is important that you are here of your own volition." Astrid's voice is still soft, but with an edge. 

"Are you?" Caleb sees her flinch, just a little, and almost feels bad.

"Yes. Eadwulf and I are both here only because we choose to be. No ulterior motives or outside orders." 

For all that he tries to read into her words, Caleb can't find a lie in them. He turns to Eadwulf, who is watching him from beside an old, worn wooden dresser. 

"Can you confirm that Astrid is telling the truth?" His voice doesn't shake, but he almost wishes it would. Something about questioning them, demanding their honesty, feels _wrong_ , but it's the only way he knows to feel as if he has any power in this situation. The only way to reassure himself that maybe, just maybe, he can be safe with them.

"I am here… extracurricularly, and as far as I am aware, so is our dear Sassa." He smirks towards the bed, enjoying the way Astrid prickles indignantly at the nickname. "And yourself?"

"I am here because… Because I want to be." _Because I miss you. Because it feels as though I'm being gutted, being in the same city as you and not being able to see you. Because a piece of me is missing, and you have it._

Astrid nods. "I asked you here for selfish reasons. I want- well. We think that-"

"Astrid spent half the night whispering to me that she wants to ruin that damnably handsome outfit of yours, and I can't say I don't want to see that." Eadwulf sounds confident, but there's an underlying unease, like he's not sure how Caleb will react.

The unease is unnecessary, though, because Caleb's breath hitches and he immediately feels warmer. The feeling of being _wanted_ by the two of them is familiar and new all at once, old bonds reshaped by time and circumstance into something both known and not. But more than anything, it feels _good_. 

"I was going for something a bit more subtle," Astrid murmurs, sounding almost embarrassed. "But if we're going straight to the point, yes, I invited you here because I want to see you shaking and panting and coming in your expensive suit."

"Ah," is all Caleb manages in response.

"If that's not something you want," she says softly, "you may leave. Or stay. We won't force you into anything. You are not a prisoner."

"Unless you want to be," Wulf adds with a grin. "We can make that happen."

Caleb swallows, thoughts of being slapped and spit on and tied up running frantically through his mind in a way that makes his stomach flip pleasantly, but-

"Not tonight. But I will… I will stay. I want to stay." He lowers his eyelids, looking at Astrid from beneath his eyelashes. "I want to be ruined."

The smile that lights up her face is equal parts delighted and hungry. "You remember the words, yes? If you need to pause or stop?"

"Have you ever known me to forget anything?" It is so easy to settle into this rhythm, this push and pull, and he revels in it.

"Such an attitude," Wulf comments, making his way behind Caleb again. "You show up dressed in finery and start acting as though you have any right to mouth off to us."

"Mm, do I not?" Push and pull, push and pull. "You invited me here, after all. I should hope even after everything you would expect-"

He sees Astrid make a small gesture just seconds before one of Wulf's large hands wraps around his throat and the other seizes his hip. He's pulled back against the broad, warm expanse of Eadwulf's chest, held in place, safe. The hand on his neck isn't squeezing, isn't trying to strangle the life out of him, is simply keeping him still and thinning his air just enough to stoke the embers of arousal in the pit of his stomach into something more urgent. While it stays still, the hand on his hip is starting to creep around to the front of his pants, fingers slipping up beneath the waistcoat to trace the waist of them.

"You look good tonight," Wulf says, voice low and breath warm against the shell of Caleb's ear.

"So you keep saying," Caleb manages, even if it comes out as a raspy whisper.

"It bears repeating," is the response he gets just before Wulf sinks his teeth into the skin of Caleb's neck and _bites_. Caleb moans and all but goes boneless against him, pleasure unfurling rapidly throughout his body.

"I thought I was going to have to pull Wulf into a closet and let him rut against me like a bitch in heat." Astrid's voice is a little deeper, now, a little firmer as it fills the quiet of the room. "You had him so worked up, looking like that."

Wulf growls against Caleb's throat. "I'm not the one who said, and I quote, _'I want to see how many times he can come before he begs us to take his clothes off'_. "

"Maybe not, but _I'm_ not the one whose cock was half-hard in my pants."

"That's an awfully bold accusation from a woman who told me she was nearly _dripping-_ "

_"Eadwulf."_ Astrid's voice is dark and threatening, and Caleb can feel Wulf's entire body stiffen behind him. "If you are going to have an _attitude_ , I don't _need_ you here. I can pull Bren apart all by myself, and I don't have to as much as let you watch."

"... but I _want_ to be here." 

"Then you had best behave, hm?"

"Yes, ma'am." Wulf says sullenly, even as his fingers start to untuck Caleb's shirt from his pants. Astrid raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything more. 

Caleb, for his part, melts into Wulf's careful, methodical touch, flinching in surprise briefly when Wulf's fingers finally brush against his heated skin but easily sinking back against him. Wulf's entire hand slips beneath the fabric, his large palm resting on Caleb's stomach with fingers splayed, and he bites the join of Caleb's shoulder and neck.

_"Fuck-"_

"Ah-ah, careful." Astrid's tone is warning, and it takes a moment for Caleb to realize that she's not speaking to him. Two of Eadwulf's fingers have slipped below the waistband of his pants while he was distracted, teasing at the lower part of his stomach.

Wulf huffs and his hand slides back up, pinkie finger still resting at the top of Caleb's treasure trail, like he can't bring himself to stop teasing Caleb _entirely_.

"I _told_ you," Astrid says, "you need to make him come in his pants before you're allowed to touch him."

The noise Caleb makes goes ignored by the both of them, and he's almost certain that if Wulf were to let go of him, he would collapse onto the floor. His legs feel as wobbly as those of a newborn deer, and despite himself, despite knowing he should be cautious and alert, he feels his thoughts starting to soften pleasantly around the edges. His eyes close as he draws in another shaky breath, feels his throat press against Eadwulf’s hand, and he slips just a little deeper into himself.

“But you did say I could touch him _through_ his pants, yes?” It’s a question, but the curiosity in Wulf’s voice is insincere. It takes a moment for Caleb to realize- and maybe he would have put the pieces together sooner if he wasn’t so lost in the sensation of _touch_ , damn him- Eadwulf isn’t asking for his own clarification, he’s asking so that Caleb knows what is about to happen. 

He never forgot why he fell in love with his two best friends, but he feels a rush of tenderness at the care they are showing him. They understand that things have changed, that the three of them are no longer on the same level. That Caleb is outnumbered, and knows it. But here they are, trying to soothe any worries he might have about his safety without trying to convince him to trust them. As if he isn’t enough of a fool to trust them regardless.

“Yes, you may.” 

No sooner has the quiet of the room swallowed the last of Astrid’s words than Caleb feels a large hand cup him between his legs, palm pressing against his swollen dick as fingers explore where wetness has begun to soak through his smallclothes. Eadwulf groans low in his chest, vibrating through Caleb’s ribcage, and presses a wet kiss to the side of his neck.

“You’re really wet, aren’t you? It hasn’t soaked into your fine trousers yet, but I can tell. Goddess, what I wouldn’t give to be able to suck your cock right now, Bren.” His teeth scrape the shell of Caleb’s ear, and Caleb whines. “You know, it feels bigger, even through all your fancy layers. I’d like to know how it feels in my mouth like this.”

Caleb’s hands clench and unclench at his sides- he doesn’t know what to do with them, whether or not he’s allowed to touch- until Wulf’s hand leaves his throat and guides one of Caleb’s hands to the wrist of the hand between his legs. Immediately Caleb grabs onto it, not sure whether he’s trying to keep Wulf’s hand in place or merely ground himself and not especially caring either way. His other hand reaches behind him to fist in the fabric of Wulf’s coat as Wulf’s fingers find his hole through his clothing and start to press against it. It doesn’t matter that there are layers of fabric preventing him from fucking Caleb- the mere suggestion of those thick, _talented_ fingers inside of him has his face flushing as he grinds his hips down, trying to get _more_. Behind him, Wulf groans and pushes his palm against him harder. 

“You two look so good like this.” Astrid’s voice is thick with arousal, but when Caleb opens his eyes to look at her, she hasn’t moved from her spot on the bed. Her hands are folded neatly in her lap, but her eyes are dark as she watches them. It only takes a moment of staring for her eyes to meet his, and he has to close them again- being watched so carefully feels like being flayed alive in the best of ways, but he’s overwhelmed enough as-is. 

“Not sure how we _look_ , but I know Bren feels _so_ fucking good.” Eadwulf exhales next to his ear, breath hot and moist, and his voice lowers. “I want to pin him to the wall and watch him hump my leg like an animal."

"Then do it." Caleb surprises himself with the sound of his own voice- it's rough and thin, but it fills the silence of the room. There’s a pause before Wulf laughs, surprised, then spins the both of them around, shoving Caleb’s back against the door and pressing up against him.

“Ask for it,” Wulf growls, arms braced against the wood behind Caleb, towering over him and making him feel so, so small.

“Please,” he breathes out, “please, let me hump your leg, I want it-”

“Good boy.” Wulf uses his foot to nudge Caleb’s legs wider until he can neatly slot his thigh between them. _Gods_ , but he’s so muscular and his thigh is so _thick_. He wastes no time pressing it against Caleb, who hisses out a breath even as he rolls his hips down.

The unrelenting pressure of Wulf’s leg makes Caleb realize just how _wet_ he is. At the rate they’re going, there’s no way he won’t soak through his pants, and the thought of having to walk home, trousers clinging to him where he came in them, is equal parts embarrassing and arousing. 

Wulf’s hand finds its way back to Caleb’s neck, but instead of holding him in place, he uses his thumb to tilt Caleb’s chin up before kissing him. _Oh_ , but Caleb missed this. Dry, slightly-chapped lips pressing insistently against his own, the flicker of a tongue, the scrape of teeth- kissing Eadwulf is a storm of sensation, and the only thing grounding Caleb is the press of Wulf’s body against his own. His thumb strokes along Caleb’s jaw, brushing lightly over stubble like he wants to memorize the way it feels. His tongue slides into Caleb’s mouth just as his thigh flexes, and it’s all Caleb can do to grab the lapels of Wulf’s jacket and hold on. 

“He’s close already, isn’t he?” Astrid phrases it as a question, but the three of them know the answer is _yes_. He’s touch-starved and raw, being kissed for the first time in years by a man who knows exactly which of his buttons to press while said man rocks his thigh against Caleb’s cock. He’s _desperately_ close, and he sees no point in trying to hold out. 

And so when Eadwulf’s mouth leaves his to trail wet, biting kisses down his throat, Caleb gives in. He comes, shuddering, as Wulf bites just below his ear, and continues to hump his leg until the overstimulation becomes too much.

"There you go," Wulf murmurs, "good boy." His hands come to Caleb's hips, supporting him as he carefully pulls his leg away. Caleb whimpers, and Wulf shushes him softly, thumbs stroking soothing circles over the jut of his hip bones.

Then he turns to look at Astrid over his shoulder and says, "So can I touch him _now?_ "

She snorts, and oh, Caleb hadn't realized how much he missed the sound of her laughter until this moment.

"Greedy," she says, but the way she tries and fails to stifle a giggle negates any chastisement in her voice.

"Yes, and?" 

"Well, _darling_ , why don't you ask _him_?"

Wulf turns back to Caleb, grinning down at him. "Would you like my fingers? Or my mouth? It's been a bit since I last sucked a man's cock, but I don't think that's a skill you really lose. And I'd like to know how you taste, now."

" _Shit_..." Caleb draws in a deep breath, hands tightening in Eadwulf's lapels once again as he gathers himself. "I think that would kill me, Wulf. Any of that. I am not a young man. I have a refractory period."

"So we just need to find something to fill the time until you're ready to go again." It's a question, even if it's not phrased as one, and Caleb takes a moment to think before he responds.

"I wouldn't be opposed."

Astrid's voice is thick with lust when she says, "You know, Eadwulf is dressed very nicely tonight as well, and he was awfully rude to make you come in your pants, Bren. Perhaps a little payback is in order."

“Ah. And what are my restrictions?”

“The same as his. No direct contact, and his clothes stay on. Other than that…” She smiles. “You’ve always been creative. I’d like to see how you approach this.”

Finally, Caleb lets go of Wulf’s jacket, running his hands up the man’s stomach and chest, pressing experimentally against his pectorals before trailing down his sides to his hips. Then, in a move his knees will surely punish him for later, he drops to the floor and presses his cheek to the bulge in Eadwulf’s pants. He places delicate kisses along the length, feeling him stiffen further through the fabric, and glances up to see Wulf braced against the door with one hand and watching him with wild eyes. Without breaking eye contact, Caleb parts his lips and presses his mouth over the tip of Wulf’s cock, tongue laving over it as best he can through the wool.

“ _Fuck-_ ” Eadwulf’s fingers weave into Caleb’s hair, and he can feel the tension in Wulf’s hand as he tries not to pull. “Bren, gods above, you _bastard-_ ”

In response, Caleb wraps his lips tighter and moans. Sucking Wulf off through at least two layers of fabric is going to be harder than anticipated, but he’s always liked a challenge. He pulls back for a moment, letting saliva pool in his mouth before going back to the same spot and dampening the fabric. The wool is rough on his tongue, and the taste is unpleasant compared to the heat and salt of Wulf’s cock, but the noises Wulf is making above him and the way his hand is tensed against Caleb’s head is worth the discomfort.

When he pulls back again, Wulf groans but quickly cuts himself off with a hiss as Caleb’s hand comes up to cup his balls. He palms them gently for a few moments before moving his hand up to stroke Wulf through his pants. He thumbs at the head of his cock where the fabric is wet and looks up to Wulf’s face through his lashes.

“You can pull my hair, Wulf.” With that, he replaces his thumb with his mouth once again, but keeps clumsily stroking the rest of his length as best he can. Caleb wonders vaguely if the friction of fabric against skin isn’t painful, but Eadwulf doesn’t seem to be complaining. 

The wool is wet enough that it seems to have soaked into the linen smallclothes, and if Caleb were to pull back, he knows there would be a noticeable wet spot on the front of Wulf’s trousers. He can’t pull back, though, because as soon as he had given Wulf the go-ahead, the man had curled his fingers tight in Caleb’s long hair and pulled his face flush to his crotch, not allowing any slack. That’s fine by Caleb, though- he’s starting to get lost in the act of pleasuring Eadwulf, and he can still breathe through his nose just fine. As he moans again, teasing Wulf with the vibrations, Wulf rolls his hips forward like he’s trying to fuck Caleb’s face, and if _that_ isn’t a thought-

His next moan is genuine as he imagines Eadwulf’s hot, thick length buried in this throat, cutting off his air before pulling out to smear salty precum across his tongue, then slamming back in. Gods, the thought of having his nose pressed flush to the dark, coarse hair between Wulf’s thighs, being immersed in the scent and taste and feeling of him, not sure whether he’d rather have Wulf come in his mouth or on his face and knowing he won’t get to choose…

He’s hard again, his sensitive dick starting to swell just enough to rub against the wet fabric of his own smalls. He rolls his hips against nothing, whining around the tip of Wulf’s cock when it doesn’t provide the sensation he needs. But if Wulf comes, he’ll be allowed to touch Caleb. With that realization, Caleb doubles down on his efforts, licking and sucking and drooling as he alternates between playing with Wulf’s balls and stroking him. When the grip on his hair starts to turn painful, he begins to hum and his hand moves faster. Wulf is cursing under his breath, rocking his hips forward with increasing urgency until he seizes up, holding Caleb’s head immobile against him as he comes.

Caleb’s mouth is still open and he sucks gently, imagining that he can taste a hint of Wulf’s spend through the wet fabric. He doesn’t stop until Wulf lets go of him, at which point he pulls back, wipes the spit off his chin, and cracks his neck. His knees are starting to properly ache from being on the hard wooden floor for so long, but he stays down for just a moment, letting himself catch his breath as Eadwulf recovers above him.

“That was _lovely_.” Astrid’s voice is breathy, and as Caleb looks over, he can see her palming herself through her dress. She smirks when she sees him looking, but sets her hand back on the bed. “I’ve changed my mind. I think I’d like to make you come this time.”

Wulf lets his forehead drop against the door, chest still heaving. “Fucking… fine by me, I may not be able to move my legs for an hour. _Shit_ , your mouth…” Despite his words, he gently tucks a stray strand of hair behind Caleb’s ear with the hand that isn’t braced against the door. Caleb leans into the touch, and Wulf’s fingers linger on his cheek for just a moment. 

“Bren,” Astrid says, making Wulf pull his hand back and Caleb snap to attention, “come over here, please.”

It takes a moment for him to stand- his feet are asleep and his knees pop, and maintaining his balance while upright is a challenge. He hobbles to the bed, grateful when Astrid pats the mattress next to her so he can collapse onto it. As he watches, she removes her shawl before slowly pulling off one long glove, revealing stark black geometric tattoos that are almost too easy to get lost in. He watches, rapt, as she sets her glove to the side and removes the other. This close, he can see the small, uniform bumps where residuum still sits beneath her skin, and his heart aches for her, for Wulf, for himself, for every child strapped into one of those vile chairs to be experimented on-

Slowly, gently, he takes her hand in his and kisses her knuckles. Turns her hand over to kiss her palm, the inside of her wrist, the vein that runs up her forearm. The residuum isn’t foreign beneath his lips, but he dislikes it all the same. 

Once his kisses have reached the inside of her elbow, she carefully pulls her arm back before offering him the other. He repeats the pattern, kissing his way up her arm until she tells him without words to stop. Her hand stays in his, though, and as blue eyes meet brown, she leans forward and kisses him.

Astrid tastes like sweet wine and bitter herbs, and kisses like her life depends on it. Her free hand cups the back of Caleb’s head, pulling him closer with a sigh that gets lost on his lips. When they separate, Eadwulf is leaning against the dresser and watching them with a hard-to-read expression.

“Why didn’t _I_ get a kiss like that?”

“Because you pinned me to the wall before I could properly romance you.” Caleb’s thumb rubs the back of Astrid’s hand idly before he adds, softly, “I’d like to, if you’ll give me the chance.”

The look on Wulf’s face softens even as he shrugs. “We’ll see where the night takes us.”

Caleb swears to himself that he won’t let any of them leave this room before he has a chance to kiss Wulf’s hands and arms and lips the way he just did Astrid's. 

“Right now, I think the night is taking us towards Bren’s cock in my mouth.” Astrid’s eyes meet Caleb’s once more, and his heart skips a beat at the amount of _want_ he sees in her gaze. “Lie back on the bed, dear thing.”

It feels just a little ridiculous to lie down in bed fully-dressed and with his shoes still on when the intention is to have sex rather than to get as much sleep as possible before he’s inevitably discovered and chased out, but he does as he’s asked. Astrid lifts her dress and straddles his legs, her clever fingers already working to undo the lacing of his pants. She makes a soft, pleased noise as she pulls them down to reveal a thatch of thick, coppery hair, and as Caleb lifts his hips to help her pull them down further, she gasps quietly at the sight of his cock, flushed pink and slick and erect in the cool air of the room.

“Wonderful,” she whispers. 

She doesn’t take his pants completely off- in fact, she only pulls them down to just above his knees, keeping him from spreading his legs as much as he’s like to. Astrid settles over his shins, her hands sliding slowly up and down his thighs, carefully watching the way the hair moves beneath the motion of her fingers. She leans forward, and one of her hands trails up over his hip to follow the trail of hair from between his legs to his navel. Her touch is almost reverent, and Caleb feels like he’s burning. As her hands slide back down and she shifts forward, she looks down and laughs softly. 

“You really did make a mess of your pants, didn’t you?”

He can’t see what she’s talking about from the angle his head is at, but he’s certain that his smallclothes are soaked through with slick. He can smell his own arousal, now, and it’s as embarrassing as it is erotic. Astrid leans down further, her nose pressing against his pubic hair as she inhales deeply. Caleb squirms underneath her, embarrassed and wet, and when she exhales slowly, the warm air ghosts over his dick and he _whines_. 

“Please-”

“Be _patient_ ,” she says, but moments later she settles back just a little lower before wrapping her lips around him.

Caleb knows he’s making a noise, but as his eyes roll back into his head, he has no idea what could be coming out of his mouth. Astrid’s hands are on his hips, holding him tight enough that he hopes for bruises. Her mouth is burning hot and so wet, and her tongue is tracing the underside of his cock before flicking over the tip and-

-and then she _sucks-_

He comes again, hands fisted in the bedsheets and whole body trembling as Astrid sits up and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. Caleb draws in breath after deep breath, too sensitive and overwhelmed to apologize for coming so quickly, but neither Astrid nor Eadwulf seem disappointed. Eadwulf is smiling, looking pleased, and Astrid’s own chest is rising and falling quickly as she watches him with dark eyes. 

“S-sorry,” he finally manages, but she shakes her head.

“Don’t you dare apologize.” Astrid seems to be struggling to find the right words to say, but she’s looking at him with such intensity and fondness that he thinks he understands.

Wulf approaches the bed, steps slow and deliberate so they can both hear him coming. Astrid tenses then relaxes as he puts a hand on her lower back and starts to rub. She looks up towards him, then they both look to Caleb. 

“I’m going to take care of Sassa. You’re welcome to join me.” Wulf’s voice is low, and there is no way Caleb will be able to come again tonight, but _gods_ if that deep baritone doesn’t spark something in him.

“Yes. Please,” he says, and means it. 

They shuffle positions- Astrid takes the spot Caleb was lying in as Caleb fixes his pants, grimacing only a little at the feeling of cold, drying cum against warm skin. Eadwulf takes off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves, revealing thick, muscular, tattooed arms. As Wulf settles on one side of Astrid’s hips and Caleb settles on the other, Astrid lifts her hips and hikes up her dress, revealing scarred legs and a distinct lack of underwear. Her clit is mostly soft, but a clear string of precum stretches from the tip to the inside of her dress before breaking. Wulf sighs happily, propping himself up on an elbow before leaning over and taking her into his mouth. Immediately her hand goes to his head, fingers searching futilely for a hold on his close-cropped hair. Caleb watches him swallow around her, listens to the way she curses under her breath, feels her hips twitch up as she chases the pleasure of his mouth. They’re beautiful together- it’s obvious that they do this often, and Caleb tries not to be jealous. _Sixteen years you could have had this_ , he thinks, but before he can start to spiral, Wulf is pulling off of Astrid with a pop and looking to him expectantly. 

“You didn’t think I was going to do _all_ the work, did you?”

Caleb doesn’t waste time responding, just leans over to take Astrid’s spit-slick clit into his mouth. His tongue dips beneath her foreskin, tasting the slick that’s leaking out of her, and he hears her make a choked noise as he does. So he does it again, tasting her before laving his tongue over the length of her. She’s warm and soft in his mouth, and he alternates between gently sucking and massaging her with his tongue. After much too short a time, he has to pull off to take a breath, and Wulf immediately takes over, one hand dipping between her legs to press two fingers to her perineum as his lips wrap around her once more. Astrid curses and raises her hips, nails digging into the back of Wulf’s head, but Caleb swears he can see him smiling around her. He’s not sure what to do for a moment, but her hip is right there-

As Wulf teases her closer and closer to orgasm, Caleb starts to kiss the jut of her hipbone. He trails wet, open-mouthed kisses down the curve of the bone until he reaches the crease of her thigh. He licks along it until his head bumps into Wulf, then he sinks his teeth in and sucks. 

Astrid _screams_ , and her feet press into the mattress so she can lift her hips higher. Eadwulf pulls off of her, and Caleb isn’t certain what language she’s speaking, but he knows she’s cursing exuberantly. 

“She’s all yours,” Wulf says, voice just a little rough, and Caleb nods before enveloping her in the heat of his mouth once again. He can feel Wulf’s hand still between her thighs, and whatever he’s doing is clearly pushing Astrid towards her end faster and faster. She’s leaking precum almost incessantly, and Caleb has to swallow to keep from making a mess. He presses his tongue to the underside of her clit, massaging with his lips and tongue as he moves up to her tip. Gently but firmly he starts to suck, and listens carefully to the way her breathing catches. She’s so close, but she just needs a little more-

Caleb rolls down her foreskin as best he can with his lips before licking the head of her clit directly, and that’s what has the dam breaking. Astrid lets out a broken moan as a few spatters of cum land on Caleb’s tongue. It’s almost _sweet_ , and he swallows it greedily. He pulls off of her when her sounds become more distressed than pleasured and is immediately pulled into a kiss by Eadwulf. He licks into Caleb’s mouth, groaning at the taste of Astrid on his tongue, but the kiss softens quickly. Hunger seeps away to be replaced by a need for closeness, and Caleb finds himself half crawling, half being lifted over Astrid’s legs so that Wulf can cup his face gently and pull him close. 

When they finally break apart, they’re curled up awkwardly near the footboard, and Astrid is watching them with a soft expression from the head of the bed. 

“As I said in my message, we won’t be staying the night, but… if you have a half-hour or so…”

“For you? Always.” He uncurls himself, joints popping from being in a strange position, and crawls up next to Astrid. Eadwulf isn’t far behind, settling on the other side of Caleb and draping an arm over him. Gently, Caleb takes Wulf’s large palm in both hands and begins to kiss his way up and over the tattoos and embedded residuum as he had done for Astrid. His lips linger at the pulse-point on Wulf’s wrist, feeling his heartbeat against his mouth and relishing the feeling of being back with his lovers.

It's so easy for them to fall together again, like three pieces of a puzzle, even if the picture they're a part of has changed from what it used to be. Their shapes fit together perfectly, round edges and sharp corners, and it feels as natural as breathing to settle into place. They don’t speak- they’ll have to say their farewells eventually, but words will only sour the peaceful silence. They don’t sleep- there isn’t enough time, and there still isn’t enough trust. They are perfectly content to lie together, limbs tangled and breathing slow, listening to one another’s hearts beating and feeling, for the first time in years, whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
